Baby I'm Amazed
by seuss fan
Summary: This story is about Drake Parker finally finding the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's Baby

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 1: When I saw her standing there…

A story about Drake Parker finally finding the woman of his dreams.

By: Seuss Fan

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me! )**_

Cosette Hevermille sat at her computer contemplating the task that was set before her. Her boss at the newspaper had just given her the next assignment: interview famous rock star, Drake Parker. Cosette was more than excited! She, like many other females across the country was a major Drake Parker fan. Despite her excitement she knew she had to play it cool. After all, she was only an intern at the paper. If she screwed this assignment up she could possibly sabotage her entire journalistic future.

Josh Nichols stared at his stepbrother, hoping to catch his attention. "Drake!" he screamed hoping to snap him out of his trance. "What!" Drake screamed back. "I got some big news to tell you." "So, what's up." "Mindy and I are engaged." Drake looked at his stepbrother with a sarcastic look on his face. " You finally caved." "C'mon could you just try to be a little supportive." "I'm kidding. Honestly, I'm really happy for you." "That's good, 'cause I wanted you to be my best man." Drake held out his hand. "Dude, you got yourself a deal." At that moment Josh let go of Drake's hand and held out his arms. "Hug me brother!!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, bro, don't have the time. I'm late for my interview at the newspaper." "Okay.Oh, I almost forgot Mindy's planning an engagement party." "Cool. When is it?" "Tonight." "Thanks for the heads up." Drake responded mockingly. "Look, tonight was the only available date that we could get the banquet hall. After tonight it's booked solid for a year." "I'm just messing with you. Of course I'll be there. All I got to do is find a date." "Why must you bring a date to everything?" "Because I'm Drake." And on that note Drake left for his interview.

Cosette was sitting in the interview room going over her notes when Drake appeared in the doorway. She had told herself over and over again that she was not going to loose her cool during the interview. She was going to approach this just like she had other interviews. But, when she saw Drake Parker standing in front of her with those gorgeous, deep, brown eyes, and that 'come hither' smile she couldn't help but turn into an obsessed fan girl. "Um, Mr. Parker, please have a seat." Cosette said in a shaky voice. "Sure. And if you don't mind please just call me Drake." Drake responded. And so, the interview began.

Throughout the interview Cosette had trouble concentrating. She kept losing her train of thought while Drake was speaking and kept stuttering whenever she tried to ask a question. Drake was also having trouble concentrating. Even though it seemed like he was completely relaxed Drake could not stop staring into Cosette's eyes. He was just so amazed by her. Although Cosette seemed to be just like every other fan that Drake had he could tell that there was something special about her.

At the end of the interview Drake decided to ask Cosette to be his date at Josh and Mindy's engagement party. Though reluctant at first Cosette decided to accept Drake's offer. Cosette knew that what she was doing was wrong and that her boss could possibly fire her for, but she didn't care. She could tell that there was something special about Drake Parker and she wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass her by.

Later that night Drake and Cosette arrived at the L.A. County Banquet Hall for Josh and Mindy's engagement party. Without any hesitation Drake introduced his date to the host and hostess. "So, what's your name again?" Josh asked. "It's Cosette." Cosette replied. "Cosette? Like from the musical 'Les Mis'?" Mindy asked. "Well, yes that is one of the main characters from the show but that's not where my name comes from. My parents are from France and to represent their culture they decided to give me a French name." "Wow. That's really cool. Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but you look really young. How old are you?" "I'm the same age as you guys, 22." "Really?" said Josh, " so I'm assuming that you're going to be graduating from college soon. Where do you go?" "I go to UCLA. And, before you ask I'm a journalism major and I'm minoring in creative writing." "Impressive. Well, Josh and I have been grilling you for far too long. Please, enjoy the party." Drake and Cosette spent the next two hours eating and enjoying the festivities. Drake started to see that Cosette was even more interesting than he had first thought. After the party was over Drake decided to take Cosette to a special spot overlooking the city.

" So, let me get this straight. You're parents are from France, you were born in Minnesota, you have three younger brothers, and you're graduating from UCLA in two weeks. Anything I'm forgetting?" "Nope." responded Cosette, "you've remembered everything I told you. So, anything about you that I don't know?" "No, I believe you know everything about me, at least for now." "What does that mean?" "Well, you are going to go out with me again, aren't you?" "Drake, since I know almost everything about you I'm aware that that you tend to go out with girls one night and then never speak to them again." "Well, you're different." "Really? How different?" "Let me show you." At that moment Drake and Cosette shared their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey's Baby

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 2: Start of Something New…

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

Soon enough Drake and Cosette got pretty close. So close in fact that many people began to question their relationship. This was the first time in a long time that Drake had been with the same girl for almost a month. Everyone was shocked, including Drake who was surprised at how strong his feelings were for Cosette.

One Friday night before they went out Drake told Cosette to come pick him up at the rehearsal studio so that she could meet his band. After all, she had already met his brother and future sister-in-law and his band mates were a part of his family. "So, what's this girl's name again?" his drummer asked. "Her name, for the fiftieth time, is Cosette." "Cosette, like from the musical 'Les Miserables'?" "Well, yea, but that's not why she has that…. Wait you've seen 'Les Mis'?", Drake asked his drummer almost in shock. "Yes, I took my sister to see it in New York last spring." "Oh. Well, she's going to be here in 5 minutes, so just make yourselves look less, just fix up!"

Five minutes later Cosette arrived at the studio to pick up Drake. She was excited and also a little bit nervous to meet his band. After all, these guys were like brothers to him. Cosette was relieved to see D rake waiting for her at the door so she wouldn't have to do this alone.

"Aw, how sweet", she said as she was getting out of the car. "You're waiting for me." "Well, I just wanted to be a gentleman." Drake and Cosette proceeded to walk towards the rehearsal room. Drake sighed as he opened the door. He had a feeling that his friends would embarrass him but what happened next Drake could never have expected to happen.

The instruments were arranged in such a way as to look like a bunch of rocks. One by one his band mates came in singing the opening song from Les Mis. "Look down, look down, don't look them in the eye, look down, look down you're hear until you die!" At that moment Cosette flew out of the room and in her car.

" Look what you nimrods have done now!" Drake screamed as he ran to Cosette's car. When he got there he found her bawled up in the driver's seat. "Aw, baby look I'm sorry bout that. They didn't mean to hurt your feelings. They're just a bunch of brainless goofs." Cosette then picked her head up and Drake could see that she wasn't upset. She was laughing so hard that she could barely even talk. "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" She gestured Drake to get into the car.

Later that night Drake took Cosette to another romantic spot, the parking lot of his favorite c.d. store. "I just love your idea of romance." Cosette said jokingly to Drake as she examined her surroundings. " Well, I do try my best." "Oh, guess what. The recent college graduate sitting in front of you has just scored her first job. That's right, my dear, you are looking at the L.A. Times new senior entertainment writer." "That's awesome, babe." Drake said as he gave Cosette a quick kiss. " You know, I have some news too. Well, it's more like a question. As you very well may know, my band is going on our first European tour next month, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us. "Well, I kind of have to start working, but I guess I could coax my bosses into letting me do some field reporting, sure why not." "Great!" Drake exclaimed leaning in for another kiss. "Wait a minute, buster. Why do you want me to go on tour with you?" "Well, it's just that we've been getting so close and I just wanted to spend more time with you. Even though I'll be busy with band stuff this will still be better than us being apart for two months. "Okay, just wondering", Cosette said as she let Drake have his kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey's Baby

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 3: I Wanna Hold Your Hand…

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

So, Cosette went on tour with Drake. The first few weeks were pretty hard on Cosette. Drake was never really around very much and when he was near her he was busy fighting off his female fans. But, after awhile Cosette got used to life on the road. She became friendly with his band mates and also got to know his rodies, too. However, the best part of the tour was getting to see all the different countries. Of course, Cosette had been to France several times during her life, but there were many other countries that she had longed to visit but never had gotten a chance to go to. She got the chance to explore Italy, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Spain, and even Belgium.

The final stop on the tour, coincidently, was Paris, France. Since Drake had not had much time to spend with Cosette over the past few months he decided that while he was in France he would work his schedule around Cosette so that they could have some alone time together. "Hey, baby." he said to her two days before they were to leave for Paris. "Hold on a sec, I'm finishing up an article for work." "I think that your article can wait. You know how you always wanted to teach me more about French culture? Well, while we're in Paris I've arranged for us to have three whole days alone together. You can take me to all the sites, show me off to some of your family members, whatever your little heart desires." In order to show her appreciation, Cosette pulled Drake closer towards her and kissed him. "I'm guessing that means 'yes'?" Drake asked. "What do you think?" Cosette responded in a sarcastic tone.

First, Cosette decided to take Drake to all of Paris' tourist attractions. From the Eiffel Tower to the Louvre, Cosette and Drake saw them all. Even though Drake enjoyed touring the city of lights, what he enjoyed even more was getting to spend time with Cosette. Over the course of their relationship, Drake's feelings for Cosette had continually gotten stronger. Everything in his life began to mean more to him. The love songs that he had been performing since the beginning of his career actually started to have some meaning to them, he started to care more about his family, and for the first time in his life he was jealous of his stepbrother for finding the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Cosette had done what many people thought was impossible. To change Drake Parker and turn him into a better human being.

After their tour of Paris, Cosette decided to take Drake to see her family. Unfortunately, she was unable to show him off to her immediate family, however she was able to take him to see two people who had made a major difference in her life, her grandparents. Cosette was extremely excited for this visit. Her grandparents had always been there for her and were two of a select group of people whom she told her secrets to. The main reason why she wanted Drake to see them was because he was a part of her latest secret. She knew that when she first met him that there was something different about him, but she couldn't define what it was. Now, after three months she was able to put her finger on it. Drake Parker was the one. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself but she knew what love felt like and what she had with Drake was more than just love. Since she had been going out with him she saw him changing into a better person. It made Cosette more than ecstatic to know that she was part of that change.

As soon as their visit with Cosette's grandparents was over it was time for Drake to get ready for his Parisian debut. Needless to say, Drake's concert was a total hit. The fans were enjoying the concert so much that they made Drake and his band play three encores! After the concert, Josh stopped Drake just as soon as he was about he to head back to the tour bus. "So, I heard you met Cosette's grandparents today." Josh said. "Yea, they seemed like nice people. And the great thing was they knew English really well so it was easy to talk with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 4: She loves you…

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

Three months after the tour ended Drake and Cosette were closer than ever. They saw each other in the morning before Cosette went to work, in the afternoon when Cosette went on her lunch break, and finally at night when they would usually catch a movie. Every single song Drake wrote reflectected his relationship with Cosette in some way. From their fights to their best moments every part of their relationship was carefully documented and put on hold for Drake's next album. Also, Cosette started to appear in every one of Drake's music videos. As much as she disliked being in front of the camera she cared enough for Drake that she was willing to do anything to put a smile on his face.

During the course of his European tour Drake had battled with his feelings for Cosette. He knew that he was heavily attracted to her but he had started to think that he was possibly in love with his newest girlfriend. After months of deliberating Drake had come to the conclusion that he was totally and irrevocably in love with Cosette. Not only had he never felt like this before but also he was able to connect with Cosette in way that was both like a lover and a friend.

On the other hand, Cosette was had also come to a conclusion regarding her feelings for Drake. After examining her feelings for several months she had decided that she was in love with Drake. He was a great guy and as far as she was concerned the best thing that had ever happened to her. As much as she wanted to share her feelings with her boyfriend she decided against it. She was an old-fashioned kind of girl after all and she would wait for him to confess his feelings before she revealed hers.

Meanwhile, Mindy and Josh were putting the final touches on their wedding. The sooner it came to the big day the more things seemed to go wrong. As the two lovebirds scrambled to get everything in order Drake decided that now would be the best time to neglect his best man duties and focus on his dilemma with Cosette. However, this decision had its consequences. It took Mindy chasing him around the banquet hall with a butcher's knife (because the flowers ended up in a gift shop in Phoenix) for him to realize that he should tell Cosette how he felt. It wasn't that big of a deal. All he needed to do was open up his mouth and let the words flow. And what a more romantic setting to do the big reveal than at the wedding.

The night before the nuptials there were three people pacing in their bedrooms; Mindy, Josh, and Drake. Mindy and Josh's nervousness was easy to understand but no one could figure out why Drake was so overwhelmed.

"Telling someone how you feel is only the first hurdle. And once you do it you realize how awesome it is." Josh advised Drake as he made yet another house of cards.

" I know you're right but I can't help but be this way. I…. it…"

" It's the first time you've ever felt this way. So, I can understand why you'd be a little apprehensive. But, to be so this nervous is kind of ridiculous."

"At least I'm not the one constructing mini-mansions out of playing cards."

"It helps me relax. Alright, if it bothers you so much I'll just listen to music instead."

" Excuse me, but what c.d. is that?"

"Just the track list for the reception."

"Do I see 80's songs on that mix tape?"

"Here we go again! You know just because you don't like 80's music doesn't mean that everyone else in the world has to think the same way you do!"

" Josh, I'm sorry but…"

" You just have no taste. Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago."

As the two brothers continued to argue throughout the night both Drake and Josh temporarily forgot their nerves and fully ready to face the next day's events.

The next day it seemed all of southern California was getting ready to attend the wedding. The streets of L.A. were filled with cars carrying various items from all over the state to the church and banquet hall. Meanwhile, Josh and Mindy relied heavily on their close friends to get them through the traditional pre-wedding jitters. Drake did more than his fair share of consoling and, even though she wasn't a part of the wedding, Cosette tried to help Mindy out as much as possible.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you a bridesmaid but I had to include my friends from college and …"

"Mindy, don't worry about it. I'm just thankful that you invited me."

"You're so nice. Drake's extremely lucky to someone like you in his life."

"I know." Cosette said with a Cheshire cat sized smile on her face.

At promptly 3:00 P.M. the ceremony finally began. The first to walk down the aisle were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Rounding out this grouping were Drake and Mindy's maid of honor, Kelly. As Drake walked he scanned the crowd eagerly for Cosette. He passed over his parents Megan with her new boyfriend, Max, before he saw his love. As soon as his eyes met hers a sense of calm rushed over him. She was wearing a lilac dress accompanied by a light purple orchid nestled neatly into her pinned-up hair.

"It won't be long till she knows how I feel," he thought as he finally reached the altar.

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in place Josh made his way down the aisle. Following directly after were Mindy and her father. When Josh saw his blushing bride start to walk towards him his cold feet immediately vanished. He had asked her to be his wife for a reason, that she was the one for him, and as she approached that reason came flooding back to his memory.

Once the ceremony was over everyone in attendance headed over to the banquet hall for the reception.

" Even sooner," Drake thought to himself as he entered the hall.

The d.j. waited until everyone was seated before he officially introduced the newlyweds. As soon as they had gotten settled Drake was instructed to make a toast. Even though he had other things on his mind he somehow managed to put something together on the spot.

"So, Josh and Mindy, according to what I've heard from various people today is supposed to be one of the most important days of your lives. Although I've yet to be in your position I can tell by the looks on your faces that this statement is true. You guys have not only been together since high school, but you have also managed to survive a science fair project that almost separated you for good, crazy siblings that got in your way, and most of all being kept apart due to your different occupations. Even though you are both only 22 years old I know that your love is strong enough to last until the end of time. Before I get even mushier let us all raise our glasses to you. May your love continue to grow and flourish in the years to come."

After Drake ended his speech the food was served and the dancing quickly followed.

During the first dance, (which was to "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles) Drake decided that this was the perfect moment to confess his feelings for Cosette. When she begged him to take her out on the dance floor Drake convinced her to that taking a walk along the beach was a better idea. As the couple walked along the beach Drake struggled with his mouth. Just when he got ready to say something his nerves took over and his jaw snapped shut. Finally, he came up with the perfect conversation starter.

"Cosette, have you ever been in love?"

"Once back in high school. His name was Mike Larkin. We dated from sophomore year until we were seniors. I ended it with him just after the senior prom. He was a great guy but as we got older it seemed like I was less of a girlfriend and more of a prize. Glad I got rid of him. What about you?"

"Well, I did come close a few times but I never really knew what love was until I met you."

" What?" Cosette said as "First Time" by Lifehouse started blaring from the banquet hall.

"Cosette, I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too Drake."

As the sun began to set the lovers celebrated their revelations with a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 5: Now I long for yesterday…

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

Drake's band was busy putting away equipment after rehearsing for the VMA's. Drake walked in after walking Cosette to her car with a starry look on his face.

"Drake, can you help us put away the cyclorama*", asked his drummer.

"Cyclorama, funny word." Drake mumbled to himself as he crashed among some boxes.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Drake's bassist. "He looks like he's drunk."

" No, " responded Josh. " He's in love."

"That's worse!"

During the next three years Drake and Cosette continued to develop their relationship. They experienced many highs and quite a few lows. They got to know each other better by learning new things about each other's past.

"Drake can I ask you something that's been bugging me? Cosette asked as the two sat in a booth at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Whatever happened to your father?"

"Well, he did live with my mom and me. They were happily married until shortly after Megan was born. Then my mom started to see a whole new side to him. He didn't abuse her necessarily but he started to change his behavior. One day my mom picked me up from pre-school with Megan. When we got home my father was gone. He left his wedding ring on the table with a note saying that he was just tired of being married and wanted to lead a new life. So, my mom had no choice but to raise us herself."

"Must have been hard for you to grow up without a dad."

"It was a little for the first few years. But then I feel in love with music. I no longer needed a male role model. I had several of them waiting for me on my records."

"Wow. Sorry if I brought up a rough topic." Cosette said as she stroked Drake's arm.

"It's ok, the more you know about me the better."

While Drake and Cosette were falling deeper in love Josh and Mindy were starting their family. Drake watched as his brother and sister-in-law welcomed a baby girl named Heather Jane into their lives.

"She's beautiful," Drake said as he looked into the nursery window.

"Thanks, bro."

"You're lucky, you know that?"

"Why?" Josh asked.

"You have a loving wife and a new daughter. You should be grateful."

"I am but you have a good life too. You have a booming career, fans that worship you, and a girlfriend who you're head over heels in love with. Don't act like you don't have it good."

"I'm not saying that I dislike my life; I've just been thinking about ways I could improve it."

"What are you saying?"

" Well, you know I've never been into the whole fairytale romance thing, right?"

"Yea. Wait... Are you thinking about taking the next step with Cosette?"  
"Well not definitely but maybe. I'm not quite sure but she might be it."

"Whatever happens, I'm happy for you man. You finally learned to care for someone other than yourself", Josh said as he went to hug his brother.

"Thanks, I think."

Drake was not the only one thinking about marriage. Cosette also had wedding bells on her mind. After two years of dating Cosette's was starting to become impatient. To make matters worse her brother, Jacques, was getting married to his college sweetheart, Rebecca. In most families this wouldn't be a problem but in Cosette's family it was a huge deal. Cosette's parents thought that the oldest child should get married before any of his or her younger siblings. Even though they were disappointed in Cosette for letting this happen they kept their mouths shut. Their son had found the love of his life. That was all that mattered.

However, at the wedding, Cosette's parents let their feelings slip. During the ceremony Cosette's parents kept staring at Drake. He kept tried to avoid them but every once in a while he met their eyes. It was horrible. They didn't appear angry or upset; they just stared. Drake wished Cosette could be with him; to counteract her parents' silent attacks, but that was impossible. Cosette was busy being Rebecca's bridesmaid.

"They're just mad that I haven't married their daughter yet. They don't really hate me. I hope." Drake prayed as Cosette's mother shot him another blank stare.

Cosette's parents eventually cooled down. They started making more of an effort to get to know their daughter's boyfriend. Armand, Cosette's father, became Drake's legal representative. Cosette's mother, Chantal, volunteered to teach Drake some basic French words.

Drake also got to know Cosette's three brothers. The recently married Jacques, Jean-Paul, and Cosette's youngest brother, Claude, became Drake's newest friends. Drake would talk with the guys on the phone every day and made sure to visit them whenever he wasn't busy.

"You don't need to do this." Cosette said to Drake after he finished talking to Claude.

"Do you have a problem with me getting to know your family?"

" No, but it's not necessary. I could care less if you become friendly with my brothers. My parents might have all these crazy ideas about relationships and family, but I don't. I have my own rules and I would rather follow those than do what my parents prefer."

"I thought you liked your parents."

"I do but that doesn't mean I agree with their ideals. Believe me, when I lived at home I used to butt heads with my folks all the time. Nevertheless, they are my parents. No matter what bonehead ideas they might have I still need to respect them."

"That's what I love about you. You're family oriented."

"All a part of being French."

A year later Cosette had gone with Drake to the American Music Awards. Even though Drake lost for the third time it was still a big night for him. A night he would never forget.

"Drake", Cosette asked on their way home, "have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Um, why are you asking?"

" Well, we've never really talked about it and I just wanted to know what your thoughts were."

"Oh, so you're not proposing."

" No, just asking."

"Alright. My thoughts are as follows. I love you and want to marry you but not yet."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'Oh'?"

" I thought that after all this time you'd feel differently."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I don't."

" We could have a long engagement."

"No."

" But…"  
" Look, baby, I really don't want to get into a fight right now. We've just had a very nice evening. I don't want to ruin it."

" Who's fighting? I'm just curious as to why you're opposed to marriage."

" I'm not opposed. I'm just not ready."  
" Why?"

"Baby, I thought you'd understand how hard this would be for me. I'm still getting used to having a long-term relationship. So I apologize but I can't even have a long engagement. I'm not ready for the next step. I'm sorry but if you want to marry me you're going to have to wait awhile."

"I can't do that."

"Are you kidding me?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not getting any younger. I can't wait forever. I refuse to be in a Gene Simmons type of relationship. If you want to keep me around you're going to have to propose to me."

"Please don't threaten me with an ultimatum. Just wait."

"I can't."

"Please!"

"No."

"You know what then, we're through."

"Seriously, you'd rather break up with me than get engaged?"

"Exactly. Now goodbye."

Drake walked into his apartment after dropping off Cosette. He threw his jacket on the floor and crashed on the couch.

"I'm an idiot", Drake thought to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Drake it's 1:30! What the hell are you doing calling this late?", Josh said.

"Josh, I've just made the biggest mistake of my life."


	6. Chapter 6

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 6: Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
all about the girl who came to stay…

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me! Italics indicate singing.)**_

After the couple's break-up Drake fell into a deep depression. He put on a good face for the paparazzi and press, acting like he had just experienced another failed relationship. But, when he was not in public Drake was a total mess. His could no longer eat at their favorite restaurants, he couldn't pick up a guitar without thinking of the songs he used to sing for her, and every time he closed his eyes at night he saw her face.

"I need to do something about this." Drake as he wok from another Cosette filled dream.

Cosette was also having trouble with the breakup. It was hard to let him go. Drake had been the focal point of her life for the past three and a half years. However, leaving her ex-boyfriend behind was probably the best decision. Before she had met him she'd been a hard-working, independent woman whose only concerns in life were her career and her family. Being with Drake had turned her into the typical woman behind the man. She felt as if she had lost her drive and identity. This wasn't to say that she regretted dating Drake. He was an amazing guy. But after all those years she realized that she wasn't the right type of girl to deal with that lifestyle. She needed to be with a guy who saw her as more of an equal than a cheerleader.

Meanwhile, to deal with his post breakup woes Drake turned to his brother.

"Dude, I feel like Bella in the beginning of New Moon." Drake said as he slumped on his brother's couch.

"You've read New Moon?"

"Yeah, hasn't everybody?"

"We'll discuss that later. Look, man, I know you're in a funk but you just have to give this time. You were with Cosette for over three years. Wounds like that take longer to heal."

" I guess you're right. I just wish I knew how to help things along."

"Maybe you could write a breakup song."

"I'm too depressed to pick up my guitar."

"Wait, I have an idea." Josh said as he pulled his brother off the couch.

"Josh, I'm not building a house of cards!"  
" First of all, do not insult my card houses. Second, I was actually going to suggest something else."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Oy."

An hour later, Drake and Josh pulled up in front of the L.A. County Shooting Range.

"A shooting range?" Drake asked as the brothers examined the choice of guns.

"Yeah. Whenever I'm frustrated or upset I come here. It really helps."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I kind of wanted to keep this my little secret. But, right now, you need this more than I do."

" Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome."

Cosette also found a way to deal with her anxiety. Besides diving headfirst into her work Cosette also revisited her passion for writing. Throughout her life Cosette had loved writing stories. When she was younger she had dreamed of becoming a novelist. However, her father was not pleased with this idea. To make her father happy Cosette decided to give journalism a try. Now that she was financially secure and had more free time Cosette thought it was the perfect time to live out her dream.

While she was in the midst of getting her life back on track a ghost from Cosette's past reappeared. Cosette was sitting in her apartment, typing away at her first novel (entitled Heartbreaker) when she heard a knock on her door. Who she saw standing there before her caused her mouth to hit the floor.

" Mike Larkin? Mike, what are you doing here? How did you find where I lived?"

" Well, I just got a job out here and thought I'd look you up."

"How did you find out I lived in L.A.?"

" I saw you on TV with your ex."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not freaked out because I really am."

" Cosette you have nothing to worry about. I'm not stalking you. I've just moved to a new city where I don't know anyone. I looked you up because I have no friends and it would really cheer me up to discuss old times."

Reluctantly, Cosette invited Mike back into her life.

Mike and Cosette's friendship quickly turned into a romance. As much as Cosette tried to avoid it she just couldn't help herself. Mike was not only a cool guy but he also was her first love. What better way to get back into the dating game than to be with a guy you know you can trust.

Drake also found himself moving on. Josh and Mindy fixed Drake up on a number of dates, but none of them stuck. Every single girl he went out with reminded him of Cosette. After two months, Drake finally found his rebound girl. Her name was Mia. She was a 23-year-old receptionist who worked for a local law firm. Even though they weren't any sparks between them Mia was the only girl who didn't make him think of his ex.

"It's a start." Drake thought to himself as he left to pick up Mia for their second date.

After four months of dating, Cosette and Mike had gotten pretty close. So close in fact that Mike felt it was time for them to take the next step.

" What are you doing?" Cosette asked as she watched Mike get down on one knee.

" Cosette, I know that we haven't been together that long but I've known that you were the one since high school. I love you more than anyone that I've ever been with and I know I will never meet anyone better than you. Cosette Adele Hevermille, will you marry me?"

" I…um... I..."

Cosette didn't know how to respond. She loved Mike but it was the kind of love that a person has for a good friend. To make matters worse, as she stared at Mike's face thoughts of Drake began to flood her mind.

Meanwhile, Drake was busy making out with Mia in front of her apartment building.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Mia said as she pulled her face away from Drake's.

" What is it?"

" Would you like to come upstairs for a night cap?"

" Um…."

Drake stood frozen on the sidewalk. He couldn't speak. Because at that moment he saw Cosette standing before him.

Drake kept racking his brains as to why he saw Cosette. He hadn't thought about her once since he started dating Mia.

"I think it's time." Drake said as he picked up his guitar for the first time in six months.

Cosette called Mike the next day to tell him that she had to turn down his marriage proposal. She loved him and would always see him as a big part of her life, but she was still in love with someone else.

"I can't believe I'm still not over him." Cosette thought as she lay down on her couch, "I think I need to make another phone call."

Drake pulled his guitar strap over his shoulder.

"Here goes nothing. Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. , Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how. Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need an other lover. Something in her style that shows me. I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how. You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know. Stick around, and it may show, but I don't know, I don't know."

In the middle of Drake's song Cosette opened up her window.

"Hey stranger."

" Hey."

"It's chilly out here. Would you like to come inside so we can talk?"

"I'd be glad to."

"Cosette, I want to get back together."

"I don't know about that."

" Look, I was an idiot, okay. There were other ways to work out our problems than to break up. Please, just take me back."

" I wish it were that simple. Drake, I'm still in love with you. But while I was with you I lost myself. Before I met you all I thought about was my career and my family. And then you came along and suddenly nothing else mattered. I forgot about everything and just focused on you. I became the perfect girlfriend, always standing by my boyfriend's side. I want to be with you so much, but I can't let that happen again. I refuse to lose my identity."

" I'm sorry. I didn't even know I was doing that to you. If we get back together again I promise I won't hold you back."

" I guess I can trust you to keep your word."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes it is."

The two lovers sealed their new agreement with a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 7: Got to get you into my life…

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me! Italics indicate singing.)**_

Drake and Cosette remained close over the next year and a half. However, as Cosette promised, things were different. She no longer followed Drake around. Cosette kept her distance. She began writing more hard-hitting articles and further pursued her side projects. She was no longer the little Mary Sue that hung on Drake's every word. She was a strong, independent woman who was in a relationship not because she had to be but because she wanted to be.

With the birth of Drake's nephew, (Josh and Mindy's second child), the rock star who had lived the majority of his life in the fast lane decided to slow down his pace.

"You gotta help me."

"With what?"

"I'm proposing to Cosette."

"Huh?"

"Remember once I said I wanted what you had. Wife, kids, and all that other stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm finally ready to make a commitment."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Hug me brother! So, when are you gonna pop the question?"

"In London, onstage at the end of the concert special."

"Nice."

"Yeah, thought that'd be a nice touch."

"How you gonna get her to go with you to London?"

"Well, convenient enough for me, Cosette's doing a story about the influence of American theatre on English theatre. So, she's needs to go to London for research."

"I 'm thoroughly impressed."

"I thought you would be."

"So, why do you need my help."  
"Ring shopping."

"I'll grab my jacket."

The day arrived when Drake, Cosette, and the rest of the gang would be leaving for London. There was just one problem.

"Drake seems to be hiding something."

"What do you mean?"

"You're dating him and you haven't even noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"He's been spending a lot of time with Josh."

"So?"

"Sweetie, Drake and Josh have hated each other since their parents got married. Okay, so things have improved over the years. That doesn't mean that their best friends."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Have things been good with you and Drake?"

"Yes, very good. I really think he might be ready to commit."

"Bingo."

"You think he's planning to propose?"

"Possibly."

"Holy Moses! But why would he need Josh to help him with that?"

"Drake's a romantic cripple. He needs all the help he can get."

"True. Well, if he wants my hand in marriage he needs to do one thing first."

"What?"

"Ask my father for permission."

As soon as Cosette uttered those words Drake emerged from his spot next to the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs to Josh's bedroom.

"Cosette kinda knows!"

"Oh well."

"But that's not the problem."  
"What's up?"

"Before I propose I need to ask Cosette's father for permission."  
"Well, what are you gonna do? The plane leaves in four hours."

"Look's like we have no choice. Hope you have enough money 'cause we're hopin' the train to Minnesota."

"Where do her parents live again?"

"St. Paul. 8504 Oakhill Drive."

"Okay, the good news is I got us switched to a later flight; Cosette's still taking the one at 5:30."

"What's the bad news?"

"You're going to have to pay my bus fair."

"You serious?"

"All my money is at home in my suitcase."

"Fine."

"K, I'll go buy the tickets."

A half hour later, Drake and Josh arrived at Cosette's childhood home. Drake had visited this house numerous times before but on this particular visit he felt as if his nerves were on fire.

"You ready to do this, man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Cosette's parents were surprised to see Drake and his brother waiting on their doorstep but nonetheless they welcomed them with open arms.

"What can we do for you Drake?" asked Cosette's father Armand.

"Well, I kind of have something to ask you, sir."

Chantal, Cosette's mother felt her ears begin to perk up.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I've come to ask your permission to propose to Cosette."

Armand and Chantal could not contain their joy. They had waited to hear those words for the past five years. Okay, so during that time another young gentleman had asked for their daughter's hand. This time it was different. They knew that Drake was Cosette's perfect match.

"We gladly grant you permission." Armand replied as he pulled Drake into a hug.  
"Thank you, sir."

"Please Drake we're almost family. Call me Mr. Hevermille."

"Alright, thanks Mr. Hevermille. But my brother and I can't stay. We have a plane to catch later tonight."  
"Of course, the concert special. Au revoir, Drake!"

"Au revoir, Mr. and Mrs. Hevermille."

As Drake and Josh waited at the bus stop, Drake held the ring box firmly in his hand.

"Soon enough," he thought to himself, "the greatest girl in the world is going to be mine."

Cosette was mildly disappointed that she could not arrive in London with her boyfriend. However, she eventually cooled down. The two were separated practically the entire week. While Drake was busy doing press for his big concert special Cosette was running around the West End interviewing theatre owners and budding playwrights. Finally, the big night arrived. Drake had coerced Cosette into waiting for him backstage. When the time was right he would have Josh bring her out on stage and in front of millions of people Drake Parker would finally get down on one knee.

"You ready brother? Nervous at all?"

"No, I've performed for British audiences before. They're pretty cool."

"No, I meant about the proposal."

"I'm trying not to think about it. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay."

"Don't worry, bro. She'll say yes."

" I hope so."

"The band's starting up. You better get out there."

"Right, see ya later."

The concert went down without a hitch, as most of Drake's concerts did. As the end of the concert drew nearer it was time for Drake to pull out the big guns.

"I like to dedicate this next song to my wonderful girlfriend, Cosette. She's been with me through thick and thin and I don't know what I'd do without her. So, with the help of my piano, this one's for you honey.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line_

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you  
Baby I'm a man maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand"

As Drake sang Josh got the ring ready.

"_Baby I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand, oohhh_

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Oh, Oh, ohhh, yeah, oh, oh ohhh yeahh Oo-oo"

Drake quickly ran offstage to grab the ring, and managed to drag Cosette back out with him.

"Drake, I can't go out there!"

"Don't be nervous, they won't bite."

"Babe, what's that in your hand?"

"Um, nothing. C'mon, hurry up."  
"Ladies and gentleman this is my wonderful Cosette. Isn't she beautiful? Now, Cosette have been together for roughly five years. I love her more than life itself and, before you all tonight there's something I'd like to give her. Cosette Adele Hevermille, will you marry me?"

Cosette stood stunned as the audience clapped and cheered.

"I...um...you...are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Then yes."

Drake and Cosette celebrated their engagement with none other than a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Baby I'm Amazed

Chapter 8: In my life I've loved you more…

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

Plans began immediately for the Parker-Hevermille wedding. Before their private plane had arrived in L.A. Cosette and Mindy had already started listing possible dates.

"Drake, how do you feel about a summer wedding?" Mindy asked as Cosette rummaged through her collection of calendars and wedding magazines.

"I'm free through September, as long as I can twist my boss's arm." Cosette answered as she picked her head up from the large pile of paper that rested on her lap.

"If you're going to have it in California make sure it isn't in August. That state is ridiculously hot in August!"

"Josh, I'm not an idiot! Why would I even consider having an August wedding?"

"What about June 15th?"

"That sounds good. Oh, Cosette I can just see it now. You're carrying a bouquet of daises down a yellow aisle, outdoors in a vineyard, with the fragrant smell of fresh flowers and grapes in the air!

"Yeah, and my hair will be braided with daises and Drake's vest will be daisy yellow!"

"And, you'll walk down the aisle to 'Summer Breeze'!"

"Don't you think that pushes the summer theme just a little too much?"

"Yeah maybe you're right. How about…"

"WAIT!" Drake shouted at the top of his lungs. "This is my wedding, too. Therefore, Cosette and I should be the only ones making wedding plans."

"That's why I asked you your opinions on having a summer wedding."

"And then, Mindy, all three of you prevented me from getting a word in edgewise! Now, Cosette and I just got engaged two days ago. I know everyone's excited that there's going to be a wedding but can we hold off all wedding plans until we get home?"

"Fine." sulked Mindy and Josh.

"Sweetheart," Cosette said as she moved closer to her fiancé. "I just thought Mindy could help us since she's been through this before."

"I understand, Cosette. She can help you but that doesn't mean I want her taking over. I'd like my opinion to matter, too."

"Of course, my dear. I love you, Mr. Parker."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Parker."

The happy couple locked lips as the plane began its descent.

During the next week his record company informed Drake that they would give him six months off from his forthcoming tour to plan his wedding and get married. They would give him an additional two weeks for his honeymoon. Cosette flipped at the news.

"Six months! That's not enough time to plan a wedding! Most halls are booked at least a year in advance!"

"I'm sorry, babe. But unless you wanna get married in Vegas this is the time frame we're going to have to work with."

"Maybe instead of booking a place we could get married at a friend's house."

"What friend?"

"You're a famous rock star. Don't you have any famous friends?"

"Yeah, but if we do that we'd have to turn our wedding into this whole public media circus and I know you don't want that."

"We'll just hire a bunch of security."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're okay with everyone from the entertainment industry sharing our special day? Are you sure you want everyone even more eager to pry into out business?"

"Drake, when we get married I'm going to be agreeing to be surrounded by industry personnel, paparazzi, and fan girls for the rest of my life. If I get a little sneak peak of that on my wedding day then so be it. And besides, I've lived in your world for the past five years. I think I can adjust to full blown exposure."

"How many times can I kiss you before it gets old?"

"I'll let you know."

Everything soon fell into place for Drake and Cosette. Drake asked record producer Milo Fischer if they could use his 1.5 million dollar estate to house the event. Cosette begged designer Vera Wang to design her wedding dress. The couple double-teamed chef Bobby Flay to cater. Luckily for Drake and Cosette everyone was happy to help.

"Planning a wedding shouldn't be this easy." Cosette said to Mindy as she watched her and the other bridesmaids try on their dresses.

"Don't question anything. Just be thankful that you don't have all the headaches that I had."  
"I get what you're saying but the better things are the more anxious I get that something's going to go wrong on D-day."

"Nothing's going to go wrong. You and Drake are destined to be together. Everything's falling into place because it's meant to fall into place. Just try to relax."

"I'll try, I'll try."

"Oh, and Cosette."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me your maid of honor."

"You're welcome. You look beautiful in pink."

"Don't push it."

After six months of constant planning the big day had finally arrived. Cosette was nervous but did her best to remain calm. Drake, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck.

"Dude, I don't think I can do this." Drake confided to his brother as he paced along the floor of one of Milo's numerous guest rooms.

"Why not? You've wanted to be with Cosette since the day you met her. Why are you letting your nerves get the best of you?"

"I don't know. I mean, you're right. I love Cosette and I've been in love with her for the past five years. I'm just scared that I'm not ready for this."

"I'll let you in on a little secret: No one's ready for marriage. That's why they call it taking the plunge; you just gotta go for it. They'll be moments when you think that nothing could make you happy. Seeing your wife's face when you get up in the morning will be the best part of your day. And then you'll go through rough patches. You'll fight and scream. You will do anything to avoid coming home. But through all the good and bad times, the ups and the downs, everything will be worth it. Trust me."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. As stressful as marriage can be sometimes it's better than living alone."

"Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome."

"Hug me, brother."

"You got it, brother."

The brothers embraced as wedding music began to play from down below.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle in a flurry of black and light pink. As Mindy and Josh took their places at the altar, the sound of the wedding march filled the air. Armand walked his daughter down the aisle passing family, friends, and industry executives as they glided down the satin walkway. As the music came to a halt Armand placed Cosette's hand in Drake's and proceeded to take his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Without further ado, let us begin. Do you, Drake Michael Parker take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Drake replied as tears started to form within his eyes.

"And do you, Cosette Adele Hevermille take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Cosette whispered as she wiped away the tears that had started to fall on Drake's cheek.

"May I please have the rings? Thank you, Mindy and Josh. Drake, place this ring on Cosette's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, Cosette you place this ring on Drake's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the state of California I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Drake pulled Cosette into what signified the start of a crazy, wonderful rock and roll marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby I'm Amazed**

**Chapter 9: Do you want to know a secret? …Do you promise not to tell…**

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

After Drake and Cosette's brief two-week honeymoon Drake headed back out on tour with Cosette by his side. The happy couple made the best of life on the road. They tried to keep their live as normal as possible while battling crazy teenaged girls who felt they had nothing better to do then tailgate Drake's tour bus on the freeway. Although they were living the early days of their marriage under a microscope Drake and Cosette were still able to establish some sort of life for themselves.

Despite Drake and Cosette's desperate attempts to have alone time Cosette still felt alone. She thought she had made piece with Drake's hectic schedule. After all, she was an independent liberated woman. She didn't need to have her husband holding her hand 24/7. And yet, as a newlywed she couldn't help but feel depressed. Drake told her this would happen. He prepared her. And still she ignored his advice. Despite her feelings of depression and loneliness Cosette soldiered on. At least she could find company in her writing.

While Cosette was burying her feelings in her writing Drake was busy trying to manage the tour from hell. Everything that could go wrong did. Busses carrying equipment broke down 500 miles from the concert site. Lights fell during sound check and broke the drum set. Band members got sick just minutes before show time. To say the tour was like hell would be an understatement. Drake, Josh, and the rest of the management team was busy around the clock making sure that the fans still enjoyed themselves despite the insane activities that were happening around them. Between managing his dual roles as performer and three-ring circus leader Drake barely had any time anymore for Cosette. He knew that underneath her tough exterior that she was feeling neglected. But there was nothing he could do. The show must go on.

Drake was finally able to catch a break for three days in Phoenix. He wouldn't have enough time to go home but at least he'd be able to relax from his overly hectic performance schedule. While Drake was busy getting some much needed R and R Cosette sought out some medical relief.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Parker?"

"Just feeling a little under the weather. I wouldn't have come in but I know it's not a cold so I thought that a professional should indentify it."

"Smart move. Well, everything looks fine. But let's just run some tests to be sure."

"Sounds fine with me."

30 minutes later…

"Mrs. Parker? You can go back in now. You test results are ready."

"Wow. That was really fast."

"Well, that's because your tests revealed good news."

"What good news?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. I'm just shocked."

"You're only three weeks along which explain why you haven't experienced any systems and yet still feel kind of strange."

"Alright. Thanks for everything, Doctor."

"You're welcome. I'm a big fan of your husband."

"A lot of people are. That's why we're here."

Upon leaving the doctor's office Cosette immediately began brain storming. How was she going to tell Drake? It's not that they didn't want kids. They just didn't want them this soon. After all they had only been married for six months; the majority of which they had spent living separate lives.

"Don't worry, little guy.", Cosette mumbled to herself as she sat stopped at a red light. "I promise your life won't be as frustrating as mine is now.

"Drake, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You might wanna sit down."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. But it is important."

"So, what is it?"

"I'm…"

"Drake, the sound board's missing."

"Crap. I gotta take care of this. We'll talk later ok, honey?"

"Sure…It's not that big of a deal. We're just having a baby."

Cosette spent the next week and a half trying to tell Drake the big news. The closer she came to revealing her secret the busier Drake became. Cosette knew that she shouldn't worry. Eventually things would quiet down and she'd be able to calmly tell Drake that he was going to be a father. However, as time progressed and Cosette started experiencing symptoms the expectant mother realized that time was running out. Drake needed to know what was going on before anyone else could tell just by looking at Cosette's bloated stomach.

After several desperate attempts Cosette finally decided it was time to take action. Come hell or high water she would tell Drake about her situation.

"Honey, I really need to talk to you."

"Sweetheart, not right now. We're in the middle of sound check."

"Drake, I've been trying to tell you this for quite some time. It can't wait."

"Please, just ten more minutes."

"I don't have ten more minutes."

"Cosette, please don't do this to me now."

"Drake, just two seconds of your life; I swear that's all it'll take!"

"Honey, I doubt that it's so ungodly important that you have to interrupt an integral part of rehearsal."

"You're a jerk."

"I'm just under a lot of pressure."

"Oh, and I haven't been under pressure? Trying to keep this secret all this time with no one to share it with."

"Fine, I'll humor you. What's the big secret?"

"You wanna know what I've been trying o tell you for the past two weeks? Why I've been getting sick every morning? Why my eating habits have changed? Why I'm slightly more emotional than usual?"

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"You…and you're…and we're…oy…"

Before Drake could utter another word he passed out.

"Where am I?"

"On the tour bus."

"How long was I out for?"

"Only five minutes."

"Did anyone see?"

"Honey, our entire staff saw and heard the whole episode. We were standing under the stage mikes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, it's true?"

"Yes."

"That's great."

"Huh?"

"I'm happy."

"Really?"

"What? You think just because I passed out that means I feel negative about the situation?"

"Well, not really but I still didn't think you'd be so thrilled."

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I'm not nervous. I mean, after all, we didn't plan on having kids for at least a few years. But, that doesn't mean that I don't want kids, in general. I'm really glad this is happening."

"Me too."

"You're havin my baby, what a lovely way of sayin how much you love me…"

"I didn't think you like Paul Anka."

"I thought the situation called for it. So, am I the first to know?"

"Well, you and the rest of the people who inhabit our tour bus."

"You haven't told you folks yet?"

"The Hevermille clan has no clue."

"You let me be the first to know?"

"Drake, you're the father. You have a right to find out first."

"How about you go give your family a quick call? We'll celebrate later."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I love you", Drake whispered in Cosette's ear as he placed his left hand on her stomach.

"We love you, too."

"We'll go out later tonight after the show."

"It's a date."

"A baby….my baby…I'm a lucky guy."

As Cosette made her phone call home Drake sat in wonder, forgetting about the tour from hell and focusing on the new life that would soon be entering his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby I'm Amazed**

**Chapter 10: Nothing's gonna change my world…**

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

Drake finished out his tour and Cosette went back to work to tie up some loose ends. As soon as they returned back to L.A. the couple dove headfirst into planning for their new bundle of joy. Mindy was a regular guest at the Parker house as she helped Cosette prepare for motherhood.

"Why isn't your husband here helping us baby proof this place?"  
"He claimed he couldn't take all the estrogen."

"Wimp."  
"I know."

"Or it could be me."

"I thought over the years he warmed up to you."

"He's gotten better but he still doesn't fully like me."

"Why not?"

"I undermine his intelligence."

"Gotcha."

"I gotta start doing this in my house."

"You're pregnant again?"

"Yep."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Three kids. You guys are breeding like rabbits."

"Shut up."

"Hi, babe. How did the session go?"

"Ok. We got some good songs out of it. Nothing worth releasing but we can still put the tracks on the album."

"Working on another c.d.?"

"No, this is for another artist. He opened for me on my last tour. He liked my sound so I said I'd collaborate with him on his next disc."

"Do I know him?"

"Probably not. He's an indie artist."  
"Indie artists tour with mainstream artists?"

"He did for me."

"Maybe because you're so special."

"Enough, Mindy."

"I gotta get home to Josh and the kids. You guys can finish this yourself, right?"

"No, we need your expert guidance."

"He means yes. See you around, Mindy."

"Bye guys."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better. Mornings are getting easier."

"That's good. How's my little one?"

"The baby's doing fine."

"When's the next appointment?"

"Three weeks from tomorrow."

"I won't miss it this time."

"You better not."

"What'll you do if I miss it?"

"I'll think of some form of punishment."

"You won't tell me what you're planning?"

"Just don't miss it and you won't have to find out."

"A threat. Ouch."

"Stop it. I'll put it on your Blackberry later. Now go wash up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes, Mom."

"Sweetheart, I'm hormonal. Don't push it."

"I'll be right back."  
"I thought so."

"Love you."  
"Get done please."

"Sorry."

The following months passed by without complications. Drake attended every doctor's appointment and every Lamaze lesson. With three months left to go Drake and Cosette were presented with the news that they would be having a girl. This presented the couple with a problem: They needed to come up with a name.

"Marissa?"

"No. How about a French name like Abrielle or Caresa?"

"No."

"I'd appreciate it if my culture was represented."

"Maybe for the middle name."

"Fine."

"Ooh."

"What?"

"What about we name here after one of the Beatles?"

"But they were all guys."

"We could use their last names. The ones that really wouldn't work are Harrison because it's too masculine and Starr well that makes me think of Starr from the Lost Boys and she was annoying."

"So, if we go by your suggestion our only options are McCartney and Lennon, correct?"

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not naming my daughter McCartney."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's just too weird."

"Too weird? Some weird French name that no one but you has ever heard of isn't too weird but the last name of a rock legend is too bizarre?"

"Exactly."

"That's not fair."

"Look, it doesn't have to be a French name per say but these last names you wanna use were designed to be last names for a reason. They just don't work as first names."

"But can't you see it now? McCartney Parker. Sounds cool to me."

"Well, I don't agree."

"**Frank Zappa named his kids Dweezil and Moon Unit. I'm not asking you to name our child something that weird."**

"I understand where you're coming from but I'M NOT NAMING MY DAUGHTER MCCARTNEY!"

"Ok, fine. We have enough time to think of something else."

"Ow!"  
"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine. I was just shocked. Give me your hand real quick."

"Why?"

"Just give me your hand."

"It moved."

"She's kicking."

"This is so cool."

"You win."

"What do you mean, I win?"

"We'll name her McCartney."  
"You sure? Cause just about five seconds ago you were strongly against using that name."

"But that's when she started kicking. She seems to agree with you."

"That's my girl."

"McCartney it is."  
"McCartney Belle Parker."

"A French middle name?"

"If you're giving into what I want then I'll give into you."  
"You're sweet."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"She stopped kicking. Is she okay?"

"She probably just fell asleep. Relax."

"You're right. I guess we can give Mindy and Josh back these books."

"Yeah. I think they'll need them more than us."  
"They have so many kids they're running out of ideas."

"Stop it."

"It's funny!"  
"No it's not. Now, go ready. I have to make dinner."

"Let me do it. You shouldn't be on your feet in your condition."

"Excuse me?"

"I think I'll just go wash up."

"I thought so."

They had a nursery set up. They had a name picked out. Now they just needed a baby to complete the picture.


	11. Chapter 11

**Baby I'm Amazed**

**Chapter 11: All that I was looking for was somebody who looked like you …**

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me! Italics indicate singing)**_

Before too long Cosette's due date was in sight. Two weeks prior to this Josh had booked Drake to appear at a charity event in Texas.

"The doctor said the baby could come any day. I can't do this concert, man."

"Look I understand it's cutting it close but the label's been bothering me because they feel you haven't been doing enough philanthropy."

"Philanthropy? What am I, a fraternity?"

"Just make them happy and they'll give you more time off to spend with your daughter once she's born."

"Good point. I'll do it."

Cosette on the other hand was not so thrilled.

"I'm not having this baby without you."

"I'll be back before anything happens I promise."

"I just hope you're right."

"Me, too."

"I gotta get back to work. I'll see you when you get back from Josh's."

"You're at the paper? I thought you went on maternity leave two weeks ago."

"I'm doing stuff at home remember? This is a big article so it needs my full attention. We'll talk when you get home. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Bye."

"How'd Cosette take it?"

"She'll put up with it. I just hope you're right."

"Me too, brother. Me too."

"Honey, I have to leave for the airport."

"I just have a feeling that something's going to happen."

"Everything's going to be fine."

"My feelings are almost always right."

"Cosette, look at me. The concert is in five hours. I'm the very first act. After my 10 minute set I'll be whisked away to the airport and come back home to you. I'm pretty sure the baby can wait until then."

"You better be right."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

"I will. Bye!"

"If he's wrong he's a dead man.", muttered Cosette to herself as she went back into the comfort of her house.

Three hours later Drake was safely in Austin, Texas doing sound check. In the middle of his set Josh came flying onto the stage, clutching his cell phone in his hand.

"You're going to kill me."

"You're right about that. You interrupted sound check!"

"Cosette's in the hospital."

"Is the baby okay?"

"It's time, dude."

"I gotta get out of here! Who called you?"

"Mindy, she's with her right now."

"Call the airport. I need to be on the next flight to L.A."

"First class?"

"I don't care if I have to ride in the cargo hold just call them and get me a ticket! Now! Don't just stand there!"  
"Right, I'm calling. Just remain calm."

"Mr. Parker, where do you think you're going? You're performing in two hours. We need you to get into hair and make-up."

"I can't do the show anymore."

"Why not?"

"My wife's in labor! Don't you think it's more important to be with her than here singing for hunger relief?"

"Good point. Good luck, Mr. Parker!"

"Thanks."

"The limo's outside waiting."

"Did you call the airport? "

"Yeah. I got you booked for the next flight. We have a half an hour."

"You couldn't get one that's sooner?"

"It'll take us twenty minutes to get to the airport, not including traffic. It was the best I could do!"  
"Right. Okay, let's rock and roll."

"Welcome to US Airways flight 473: Austin to Los Angeles. During the flight please remain seated while the seatbelt sign is lit. Once the captain has turned off the sign you will be free to move about the cabin."

"Did Mindy say how far along Cosette was?"

"She said the contractions were 4 minutes apart."

"We're not gonna make it back in time."

"Dude, relax. The first labor is always the longest."

"Really? This coming from the same person who told me that most women having their first child deliver closer to their due dates!"

"Okay, so I was wrong once. But I have two kids and another one on the way. Don't you think I know a thing or two about pregnancy?"

"Fine. I guess I can trust you. But if I miss the birth of my child I will tie you up, pour cement on your feet, and personally push you off of the Golden Gate Bridge!"

"Oh please God let me be right!"

"Thank you passengers and enjoy your flight."

Two hours later Drake and Josh arrived at L.A.X. Once they arrived they were greeted with a limo which took them to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

"Josh just texted me that they landed safely and should be here soon."

"Thank, ow, God."

"Just breathe and relax, alright. The more you give into the pain the more it will affect you."

"I hear what you're saying, ow. And I'm trying to, ow, listen but oww, it's just hurts too much."

"I know. The first is always the worst but after that you get used to it."

"I still don't understand how you can keep having kids."

"One word: epidural."

"I need one of those."

"The doctor said you're not ready yet."

"Forget him. I want painkillers. Now!"

"I'm not a drug but I think I can make the situation better."

"Honey, you're here!"

"Told you I'd be here."

"And I'm not gonna get thrown off the bridge."

"What'd you say Josh?"

"Nothing."

"I think we should leave these two alone. Josh and I will be in the waiting room."

"Thanks, Mindy! You're amazing."

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of my girl."

"Anytime."

"I'm so glad you made it."

"Me, too. I got so nervous that it would be too late."

"But fate intervened."

"Exactly. No matter what happens I will always be by your side."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"OW!"

"Just hold my hand. Everything will be okay."

"That feels better."

"Told ya so."

At 4 a.m. the next day McCartney Belle Parker entered the world. Both mother and father were extremely exhausted but equally as proud. Family and friends flocked to the hospital to visit the new bundle of joy.

"Congrats, bro."

"Thanks, man."

"Soon I gotta go through again this for the third time."

"I bet Heather and Luke are excited."

"They are. I mean I am too. It's just crazy, you know."

"I know. She has my eyes."

"How many pictures did you take when she was born?"

"I used up the entire memory card."

"I used two for each kid."

"Can I ask you a question father to father?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever stop obsessing over your kids?"

"Never."

"I thought so."

Early one morning McCartney was having trouble sleeping. As with most newborns Drake and Cosette had taken turns rocking McCartney all through the night. However, the efforts were futile. At 5 a.m. she still hadn't fallen asleep.

"It's my turn. I'll go."

"No, you have to leave for work in an hour. I'll go."

"But you have rehearsal with that new guy."

"I can push it back. It is my band."

"True."

"I'll be back."

"You're bringing your guitar?"

"I have an idea."

"Okay."

"Go to sleep."

"I'll try."

"Hey, honey. Shush, don't cry. I know you must be tired. Mommy and Daddy are tired too. How about Daddy plays you a sing to help you go to sleep? Trust me this will work.

_Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun. Here comes the sun. And I say it's alright. Little darling the smile's returning to the faces. Little darling it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun.  
Here comes the sun. And I say it's alright_."  
As soon as Drake finished singing McCartney closed her eyes and peacefully drifted off to sleep. The perfect beginning to a perfect family life.

**Final Chapter Coming Soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Baby I'm Amazed**

**Chapter 12: I'm in love and it's a sunny day**

** Drake, Cosette, and McCartney continued to live a peaceful existence. After trying to balance working at the L.A. Times and being a mother Cosette decided that she didn't like only getting to see her daughter at night. Cosette promptly quit her job and pursued her lifelong dream of becoming a novelist. Inspired by motherhood the first book Cosette released was a collection of short stories for children. Although he book was not the international best-seller the publishing house had hoped for Cosette was still proud of her accomplishment.**

** Drake continued to write music and go on tour. Cosette and McCartney joined Drake whenever he was on the road, which turned the party bus into a family friendly vacation vehicle. As time went on Drake's success started to waiver. However, the rock star remained calm. Drake had had more than enough success in the music biz. If new people were stealing his thunder then so be it. His only choice was to keep making music for his fans and hope that they could appreciate the new acts and the old classics. In addition, Drake also joined forces with VH1 to help preserve music education in schools. The Drake Parker division of the Save the Music Foundation was dedicated to helping kids in the L. A. area. Since it's initiation it has raised over one hundred million dollars.**

** McCartney had an unconventional but fun-filled childhood. Being raised in the Hollywood hills with her rock star father was never easy. Her second word was paparazzi. However, Cosette made sure a sense of normalcy was always present. As her daughter grew up Cosette instructed McCartney to always act as if no one was watching her. If the cameras want to look let them. They would give them one hell of a show. **

** As McCartney got older she became interested in music. Drake couldn't have been happier. But his daughter's tastes differed slightly from his. McCartney's playlist include rock, pop, and dance artists. Although music was her life McCartney became fascinated with fashion. Specifically jewelry. McCartney began drawing jewelry designs in sketch pads and designing proto types with a kit her parents bought her for Christmas. Later on, she would go to art school majoring in jewelry and craft design. Even before college the budding artist was tapped by Avon to create a line of necklaces and rings. The "Music of My Heart" Collection combined McCartney's greatest loves her musical influences and her love of body ornaments.**

** Josh, Mindy, and their three children also had a pleasant life. Josh continued to be Drake's manager. He even picked up a few other artists after Drake produced their tracks. After the birth of her third child Mindy shifted gears and decided to go back to school to get a teaching certificate. She now teaches tenth grade chemistry and couldn't be any happier. **

** The lives of the Parkers and the Nichols were not perfect but hey turned out to be better and more fun filled than anyone had expected. Thank you for taking the ride with them.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story. It means a lot. If you like this check out the other fics on my profile.**


End file.
